


Not a One Night Stand

by Valiant



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Intern Peter Parker, M/M, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiant/pseuds/Valiant
Summary: Based on a Tumblr ask.Did he really think it would just be one night?





	Not a One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, smutty, and to the point. Based on a Tumblr ask.

“Oh my god, yes...fuck, bite me,” Peter moans, rolling his hips into Tony's as he is pinned to the elevator wall. Tony obliges with a groan before sinking his teeth into Peter's neck, sucking a mark there. Peter lets out a wanton moan, grabbing onto Tony's shoulders.

The elevator dings and Tony all but drags the younger man into his penthouse, grinning against his mouth before kissing him again. He pulls Peter by the hand down the hall and to his bedroom, all but tossing the younger man on the sheets. Peter lets out a giggle as he lands on the bed, wiggling himself out of his shirt before opening his arms as a gesture for Tony to come over.

“God, you're gorgeous, babe. I've had my eye on you since you started working for me. Your fucking mouth has been tempting me for months now,” Tony confessed, crawling up the bed and taking off his shirt. He makes quick work of tearing Peter's pants off and tossing them aside before doing the same with his own. 

“You're just saying that. Now come play with me,” Peter teased, spreading his legs open to make room for Tony.

“You don’t need to ask me twice,” the older man said, running his hands from Peter's ankles and up to his inner thighs, giving them a squeeze before leaning down to steal a kiss. Peter kissed his back with gusto, licking at Tony's lips with a dirty smile. He ran his hands through Tony's graying hair and giving it a light tug. Tony groaned, pulling back to bite Peter's lip.

The older man tilted Peter's head, kissing along Peter's jaw and neck, all the way down his toned stomach and to his hip bone. “Grab the lube from the nightstand on the left. Top drawer.”

Peter scrambled to comply and handed it to the older man, wiggling back into place against the pillows. Tony gave another kiss to Peter's hip done before nipping at it. “I'm gonna blow you and you're gonna take my fingers like the sweetheart you are. Deal?” Tony asked, dribbling lube on his fingers. He grinned when he saw pre-cum dribbling out of Peter's cock and onto his stomach. Looked like Peter liked being told what to do.

“Yes, Mr. Stark,” Peter answered in a breathy tone, hips rolling against the bed in an attempt to gain some friction. That was when Tony leaned down and swallowed Peter's cock down his throat expertly. “Fuck!” Peter cried out, hands immediately flying to Tony's hair and pulling lightly. 

Tony groaned in response, putting his lube covered fingers against Peter's hole to tease it. Tony kept up the treatment until Peter had three of Tony's fingers in home. That was when Tony believed he was stretched enough.

“You sure you want this?” Tony asked, running a soothing hand overs Peter's tummy. When Peter nodded enthusiastically Tony asked, “How do you want it?”

“From behind. Hard. Please, Mr. Stark,” Peter answered, biting his lip before slowly turning into position, ass in the air and waiting for Tony to ruin him. Tony let out an approving noise, rubbing a finger over Peter's hole before leaning over the younger man to grab a condom, tearing the wrapper open with his teeth before rolling it down his cock.when he pressed in they both moaned in tandem. “Holy fuck. You're so big, Mr. Stark, please fuck me now. Oh!” Peter cried out and Tony began to thrust into him without mercy, a tight grip on Peter's hips.

Tony kept up a brutal pace like Peter wanted, reveling in ever gasp and moan Peter made. “Mr. Stark!” Peter Mears screamed. Tony clearly found his sweet spot. He kept thrusting at that angle, groaning as Peter clenched around him. 

“Just like that, angel, just like that. Touch yourself, I wanna see you cum,” Tony ordered, thrusting harder and deeper now. Peter whimpered, dropping down to his elbow and reaching between his legs with his free hand to do as he was told. This went on for several long minutes before Peter moaned Tony's name and spilled all over the sheets. Tony followed not long after, pulling out once he was done and throwing out the condom.

After a few moments of laying there Peter got up and started looking for his pants and shirt, gathering them in his arms. “Where's my underwear?” Peter asked, not meeting Tony's eyes as searched the room.

Tony frowned, sitting up on the bed. “Where’s the fire, Pete?” Tony asked, feeling a little more than hurt. He thought the boy liked him but maybe he was like the rest, just happy to sleep with Tony Stark, the celebrity. 

“I thought you'd want me to leave,” Peter answered in a small voice, stopping to look at Tony's face.

“Babe, you're more than just a one night stand. I thought we would sleep in after another round or two and get some brunch in the morning. Do you not like waffles? I can get pancakes. French toast? Blintzes?” Tony said with a grin, holding his arms out for Peter, “Please come here, baby.”

Peter threw his clothes down and rushed into Tony's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me on tumblr as valiantthewriter <3000


End file.
